


The day after

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: Westeros gets rid of Aerys and Brienne goes to a party.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 29
Kudos: 149





	The day after

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a chapter from my AU where Tyrion gets adopted to Tarth and is Brienne's little brother. But I was literally writing this while today's good news hit, and it felt bad not to share it with you as it fits into today like a fist into an eye socket.

The Day after

Brienne doesn't plan to hook up with her little brother's birth-brother. It just happens accidentally.

Next day she is quite horrified about it. Not only because Jaime is Ty's birth-brother, but because Jaime is an asshole. But when it happens, Brienne doesn't feel like herself at all. She feels like she is not Brienne, but some other girl. A girl who hooks up with a hot asshole. And it's not like Jaime is really related to Brienne. Tyrion is Brienne's adoptive brother, and he only met Jaime first time a few years ago.

Part of the blame is the general feeling of relief in Westeros when President Aerys Targaryen finally gets voted out of the office. When the news breaks, spontaneous celebrations immediately break out everywhere. Brienne feels such trust in the future that she walks straight to Randyll Tarly's office and resigns from her shitty job.

When she walks out of the building she feels such relief that she will not have to ever return there again and basking in the euphoria she calls her shitty boyfriend Hyle and breaks up with him.

Getting rid of Aerys, Hyle and Randyll fucking Tarly in one day makes Brienne so happy that when Renly calls Brienne and invites her to his impromptu “Fuck yes we got rid of Aerys” party, Brienne agrees without hesitation. She even lets Margaery choose an outfit for her and Loras to do her hair and makeup.

So that's how Brienne ends up in the wildest party she has ever attended, dressed something like Sexy Warrior Woman. She is wearing a dress that looks like it's made out of chain mail, with a slit on the side and her bare legs on display. Margaery has sprayed body glitter all over Brienne, on her legs, chest and arms. The dress is so slinky that Margaery needs to tape it to Brienne's boobs. Sadly, there is no sword.

“It's not a costume, Brienne,” Margaery rolls her eyes and adds more glitter to Brienne's tits. “It's more of a concept.” Whatever it is, Brienne looks hot in it. They start drinking champagne on the limousine on the way to a fancy hotel where the party is. People are celebrating on the streets and queueing to the pubs and clubs.

“Crone's cunt, Tarth, you look hot in that dress,” someone sputters at the party and when Brienne turns around it's Jaime Lannister, dressed as a Sexy Lion. There is golden glitter all over his naked chest and Brienne feels giddy. And parched, so she drains her multi-coloured drink.

“You _look_ happy too, Tarth, did you finally got rid of that lousy boyfriend of yours?” Jaime asks Brienne in his usual snarky way and hands her a new drink.

“Yes,” Brienne responds and Jaime's eyes go wide.

“Fuck, that's good,” he blurts. “The guy was an asshole.”

 _He was_ , thinks Brienne, and the relief floods all over her again. No creepy shitstain as president, no Randyll Tarly as her boss and no more Kyle fucking Cunt. No more lousy sex with Kyle fucking Cunt who leaves used condoms on the floor next to Brienne's bed and no more Kyle fucking Cunt vaping his e-cig in her living room.

 _I'm so fucking happy_ , thinks Brienne and clinks her glass against Jaime's. They drink and cheer, and everyone else around them is happy too. The room is full of people who are all dancing and drinking and laughing, so Brienne laughs and drinks too and doesn't mind at all that Jaime doesn't leave her side.

“He is gone!” someone shouts and suddenly everyone is hugging each other. Some people cry. And when Brienne hugs Jaime, she doesn't mind at all that Jaime leaves his arm around Brienne's for the rest of the night. They watch the fireworks at the hotel backyard and when Jaime kisses her, she kisses him back. “Fuck off Aerys,” the fireworks spell out.

“Come to my place,” Jaime whispers against Brienne's skin, and because Brienne feels happy and horny and carefree she says yes. She follows Jaime to a car, to his posh apartment and to his bed. She lets Jaime peel away the dress that looks like it's made out of chainmail and the tape on her tits and her slinky panties that Margaery made her wear. Jaime is still wearing his lion ears when he kneels in front of Brienne and puts his mouth on her.

 _Jaime_ , Brienne sighs and wriggles and moans on Jaime's bed. _Jaime_ , Brienne sighs again when he sinks his cock into her. “Fuck, Brienne, you are so hot”, Jaime chants when he fucks her, “so fucking hot, your fucking eyes, Brienne. Brienne, Brienne.”

And -- “Brienne.”

***

When Brienne wakes up she is hungover, sore, thirsty and still covered in body glitter, both his and hers. There's body glitter on the sheets, on Jaime's face and hands and inside Brienne's mouth. When Brienne unpeels herself from his arms, Jaime murmurs something in his sleep but doesn't wake up. She needs a tall glass of water and to pee, but when her eyes fall to the nightstand and the framed photograph on it, the world stops.

It's a picture of Ty and Jaime, arms around each other. It was taken on that day when Jaime and Ty had met the first time. When Brienne and Jaime had met first time.

Shame floods over Brienne. _What have I done_ , a voice inside her head groans. _I have slept with my brother's brother._

In a flood of panic, Brienne locates her dress on the floor and puts it on her naked body. She crawls around the floor looking for her panties but when Jaime stirs in his sleep, Brienne slinks away from the room. She picks up her jacket and the little purse from the floor, stuffs her feet to her boots and quietly leaves the apartment without even tying her bootlaces.

Outside on the street, the sun is rising. Brienne soon finds out that it's impossible to get any kind of a taxi or rideshare, so she starts to walk home. She is still thirsty, her head is aching, she is going commando in her slinky dress and Brienne is full of remorse and regret.

At least she is not the only one doing the walk of shame. There are plenty of other people going home from the parties and after walking for a while Brienne gets a high five from a red-haired girl who is walking barefoot and is wearing an even slinkier dress than Brienne.

“No regrets,” the other girl laughs and gives Brienne a bottle of water from a plastic bag she is carrying. “At least we got rid of Aerys!”

“We sure did,” Brienne responds and feels instantly better. The walk to her now-100%-Kyle-Cunt-free home doesn't seem so long any more. She may have done one stupid thing yesterday, but she doesn't regret resigning from her shitty job or breaking up with her shitty boyfriend. And the country got rid of Aerys.

The one stupid thing Brienne did, well. She'll just pretend it never happened.


End file.
